


Some Things Never Change

by amazingbees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, FTM!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbees/pseuds/amazingbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester moves to a new town, identity is questioned, Destiel ensues, and Sammy is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord,,, i honestly don't know when i'll find the time to update this, but i'll try my best yo B)
> 
> i'll adjust warnings & rating & tags & stuff as the thing continues
> 
> \--also there r like 900 other fics named 'some things never change' but ok
> 
> EDIT, 3.13.17: so, um, folks??? this was the first ever fanfic i ever posted on here, & i just wanna say???? b v aware of that fact when ur reading???? im so sor ry f r thi s oh my go d;; im highkey only keeping this up here bc i wanna b able to look back @ how much ive grown as a writer B"">

     Castiel Novak was laying on his bed. His lights were off, and he was trying to get some sleep. He really was trying. However, no matter how much he rustled around, he just couldn't find a position that was comfortable enough to commit to for the night. Twisting around to check his alarm clock, he saw that it was half past 2 A.M.. Half past 2 A.M. ... on a school night. He sighed heavily, pulled off the covers, and got up, exhaustion clawing at his features.

     He cautiously made his way to the stairs. His parents were extremely light sleepers, and if they found out he got up, well, he’d never hear the end of it. Wincing at how much the stairs creaked, he continued down the stairs at a relatively slow place.

     Once he got to the last stair, he let out the heavy breath that he had been holding. Avoiding the two cats that were walking around his feet, meowing lightly, he made his way to the kitchen. Giving in to the soft mews, he filled up both of the cats’ food bowl, just an inch, though, and set up the coffee brewer. Get filter, put in the beans, fill with water, wait. His head was pounding, and he could hear his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears. Wait, wait, wait. He placed a sweaty palm to his forehead and moved his hair out of the way. Coffee’s finished.

     He grabbed a mug and some creamer from the fridge. Filling the mug up with the coffee, he could just finally feel his eyelids start to droop. Sleep would just have to wait until tomorrow though, because when he made his coffee, he just may have made enough coffee for three or four mugfuls. And Cas didn't waste his coffee.

     He turned the kitchen light off when he left the kitchen, and made for the computer room. Not to actually use the computers, no, he didn't find any of that to be particularly interesting. Instead, he pulled out a book and started reading. The room was one of the nicer ones in the house. It had couch, a large wooden table in front of the couch, which Castiel very much liked to put his feet on, & plants all around. Plastic, maybe, as Castiel’s mother wasn't very fond of taking care of plants, but they still provided the room with a sense of comfort.

     He took two sips of his coffee and went back to his book.

 

 --

 

     Deanna Winchester was also laying awake in the early hours of the morning. She, however, was on her laptop and was completely aware of how the time was withering away. Deanna pretended, however, that it wasn't the time it was and continued talking to her friend, three empty cans of energy drink littering her bedside.

     She let out a huff of air when she realized the cans were indeed empty. Lumbering out to the tiny kitchen of her tiny apartment, she picked up another can, tossing it carelessly into the air before catching it again. Her dad was at work and her brother was sleeping, probably, but she was okay with that.

     The apartment was barren. There were no couches or TVs, only one desktop occupied the whole living room. The carpets were clean, the walls were clean, everything was unusually clean. Deanna had her own room, her brother Sammy had his, and their dad slept in the storage closet next to the front door. Not that he minded, though. At least she thought her dad didn't mind. He was at work so often that she barely ever got time to see him - nevertheless have any small talk about how comfortable his sleeping situations are.

     When she was back in her room, she plopped back down on her bed and opened the can. She drank at least half of it in a few rapid gulps, pulled the can back, and burped loudly into her hand. Drawing her attention back to the laptop, she saw she had a new message and immediately clicked to open it, smiling widely.

 

 --

 

     When Cas “awoke”, he still had a few hours to waste. He took a shower, had another cup of coffee - he really ought to stop with the coffee for today, tidied his already tidied room, and finally, when it was acceptable for him to go into the living room, he did. His mother would notice something was up if he went down any time other than his usual hour from school, and start asking questions - he really didn't like it when she asked questions.

     “How’d you sleep, hun?” she asked, her eyes glued to the laptop that she held constantly in her grip. Her voice was the same monotone steel that he’s heard since he was very little. Her eyes flicked up to his momentarily, and he froze.

     “I slept well, thank you.” he replied hesitantly.

     “Are you sure?” Her blue eyes burned into his. “Cause I thought I remember hearing someone snooping around downstairs yesterday. In the middle of the night.”

     “You were probably dreaming about it,” his eyes held a small challenge, even with the panic that was blooming in his chest.

     “Fine. Let’s just hope I don’t ‘dream about it' again.” Her eyes reverted back to her laptop, and Cas knew that the argument was over. He pulled on the strings of his black hoodie nervously and walked back to the kitchen, making himself a peanut butter jelly sandwich quickly before scampering back up to his room.

     As Castiel ate his sandwich he picked up his backpack and sat silently for a bit. Considering his bus would be at the stop in fifteen minutes, he decided to get going. He pulled a scarf around his face quickly and just as he went out the door, he heard his mother call out a “Stay safe!”

 

 --

 

     “Deanna, wake up! We have to be at the bus stop in ten minutes!” she heard her brother call. Deanna grumbled a little bit, before tossing the blankets off reluctantly.

     “It’s our first day Sammy, they expect us to be late.” She quickly threw on a clean Led Zeppelin shirt before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door with her brother in tow.

     “Are you sure that this is the right place?” her brother looked up at her.

     She faltered for a moment before scoffing and throwing back a “Of course this is the right place, genius.”

     And surely, the bus rolled by. Deanna walked onto the bus with a smirk, glancing around her. A few mutters and glances were passed around, and after seeing that there were no completely free seats, she plopped down next to a boy who seemed to be around the same age as her.

     The boy glanced at her, a little surprised, before rustling around as to give her some more space. The first thing Deanna noticed was how blue his eyes were. So blue that she couldn't look away. Sure, his hair was cute too, but damn. She coughed and sputtered a bit before holding out her hand. “Hey, I’m Deanna.”

     The guy smiled a bit, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’m Castiel.” he said as he shook her hand. Deanna’s smile grew. “Castiel…” she murmured. “You don’t hear that one often."

     Castiel chuckled, his smile growing as well. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I was named after an angel, also named Castiel.”

     “Cool! I was named after my grandpa, Dean.” They both smiled at each other for a moment before turning around to face the front.

 

 --

 

     Cas shuffled around a bit in his seat. He wanted to continue the conversation, but he didn't want to push it too far on the first day of meeting her. They had plenty of time to get to know each other, the school year just recently begun. That is, if she were planning on-

     “How long will you be in town for?” _Goddamnit Cas._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was done rly fast but oh well
> 
> ((sry fr all the smiling))
> 
> ((there is so much fukin smiling))
> 
> ((sMILING IS THE BEST COMMUNICATION FORM I KNOW))

     Deanna glanced warily at her new friend. She hadn’t any idea on how long she would be in her new town, but she supposed it wouldn’t be bad if they stayed the rest of the year. This type of thinking was a bit unusual for her, she usually hated the idea of staying in one place for too long. _It probably has something to do with that boy, Castiel._

_Yeah, definitely_. She agreed to herself in her mind.

     Drawing her attention back to the question she was asked, she tipped her head back a little bit, making a faint humming noise.

     “I guess until my dad finds us a better place to be.” She finally answered with a shrug. She turned back to Castiel, “How long have you lived here for, angel boy?”

     He chuckled and gave an eye-roll at the nickname. “Pretty much my whole life.” he hummed. “I don’t remember ever being anywhere else, but I suppose I might have moved around a bit when I was younger.”

     “How about you? How many times have you moved?” he continued on. Deanna flashed a grin, her teeth showing. The conversation at this point was easy, and the tone dissolved into a light and friendly one.

     They talked for a while, before the bus arrived at the school.Deanna stood up first and glanced down at her friend. She offered her hand with a smirk, which Cas took gingerly. He rose with a grunt at the strong tug his friend gave and heaved a sigh before following her down the aisle, their backpacks hanging loosely off their shoulders.

 

\--

 

     Castiel and Deanna walked side by side into the school. His eyes shifted momentarily down to where their hands were swaying softly, but separately. He was thinking of interlocking their fingers, but again he quickly stopped himself from doing anything too quickly into their relationship.

     “So what class do you have first?” he asked, his voice low and gruff as always.

     She met his eyes again with a smile. Cas loved her eyes, the way they seemed to sparkle when she smiled. The way the little flecks of amber shone when the light hit them in a particular way. The way her emotions always seemed to reflect in those green orbs of hers.

     “Math.”

     “Math?” He also had math first period.

     “Yeah, math.”

     “With who?”

     “Mr… Shurley, I think.”

     Cas’s eyes shone a bit brighter. “Really? I have Mr. Shurley first period too!”

     “Dude, that’s awesome! What’s he like?”

     “He’s alright, a bit frustrating at times, but I think you’ll like him.”

     They shared another smile. Smiling seemed to be their thing, as Deanna wasn’t feeling very talkative today, and Cas? Cas didn’t talk much. Cas didn’t talk … really ever, now that he thought about it. He felt at home with his new friend, though, and had no problem having a conversation with her.

 

\--

 

     Deanna stuck by Cas as he led the two to Mr. Shurley’s classroom. They arrived four minutes ahead of time and the teacher was still at his desk. He looked up and rose with a grin that took over his whole face.

     “You must be Deanna!” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Mr. Shurley, pleasure to meet you.”

     “Pleasure to meet you, too, sir.” The two shook hands and looked each other in the eyes politely.

     “You can take a seat next to Castiel, you two seem to be friendly.”

     Deanna nodded and sat down.

     Mr. Shurley took a seat atop the desk in front of hers. “So what do you think of the town so far, Ms. Winchester?” He seemed friendly enough.

     “It’s nice, I guess.” However, she wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore.

     He nodded, taking the hint. “Well, class begins in a few minutes. Feel free to talk to your friend quietly, if you’d like. Else you could read, that’s what Mr. Novak over here usually does before class.” Mr. Shurley returned to his desk upfront just before students started to pile in.

     She decided to read.

 

\--

 

     Cas was eating his lunch by himself in the school cafeteria when he spotted someone sitting in front of him. He looked up to see his new friend, Deanna. He stiffened. Nobody usually wanted to sit with him, he always ate by himself.

     “Alright if I sit with you?” Deanna asked with a smirk.

     “Fine by me.” He murmured softly. “No one usually sits here, besides me.”

     “Well you better get used to it, angel boy, cause I’m gonna make sure I sit here everyday, from now on.” Castiel chuckled at this, before turning serious again.

     “Thank you, it’s nice to have someone to sit by.”

     “Of course, Cas.” She chuckled back. “How was your day?”

     The conversation continued for a while, until the end of the lunch period. Neither of them have had that for years, Cas not seeming interesting enough to capture the attention of anybody and Deanna never stayed in one place long enough to develop any actual friendship. Castiel had the feeling that they would stay friends for a long, long time.

     They exchanged numbers and addresses, planning to hang out later that day. The park by downtown, they mused. Maybe a movie? Deanna to Cas’s place, Cas to Deanna’s? They hadn’t any idea where they were going to do the “hanging out”, just that they wanted to spend as much time together before Deanna had to move again.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy so the next updates will either b rly frequent or rly infrequent so,, theres that
> 
> anyways, enjoy! B)
> 
> ((tfw paragraphs looked good on other platform, but now they look all short & choppy

 

  
Cas and Deanna sat together at the edge of Cas's unnaturally comfortable bed. They were still in a fit of laughter over one of Deanna's shitty jokes, Cas trying to keep in his giggles with a hand & Deanna letting her loud chortles flow freely. Her laugh was kind of cute. Cas admitted to himself.

"Oh! Oh! I got another one!"

"Deanna, don't you dare!"

"What- what do you call a cow-" She cut herself off with another snort, trying to get herself together. "What do you call a cow with no- with no legs?"

"Deanna!" Cas screeched in warning, voice cracking from laughter.

"A ground beef!" She managed to get out before falling back into laughter, shoulders bowing, her whole figure shaking by the force of it. Cas also let out a loud snort, rubbing his face vigorously. "That one wasn't even funny!"

"Sure seemed funny!" she smirked back - but only for a second before she was back to the massive pig-snorts of hers.

They continued passing jokes and puns to each other, crying from laughter, for what seemed like a few minutes. Seemed was the key word here. There was a knock at the door.

"Castiel, open the door!" It was his mom. Castiel's mouth formed an 'o', checking his alarm clock. 11:45 P.M.. He glanced at Deanna, his eyes wide. Deanna slapped a hand to her mouth. "We'll be quiet, Mom!" Cas promised.

"You better be, I have to work in the morning! And you two should hope I don't hear any other strange noises coming from this room!"

They both flushed and met eye contact, before collapsing into another fit of laughter. "Mom!" Cas groaned.

"I'm just saying! I'm a mom, it's my job to make sure you're staying safe!" could be heard before Cas's mom slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Dude! She totally- she totally thought we were gonna- !" Deanna was wheezing at this point, struggling to keep up with her breath.

Cas cleared his throat. "You should probably ... I mean, it's getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow ..."

"Castiel Novak, are you trying to get rid of me?" Deanna smirked, putting a hand to her chest in fake hurt.

"No! I just-"

"Not a chance, angel boy, I'm sleeping over. We'll have a slumber party, it'll be fun!"

Cas rolled his eyes. Angel boy seemed to be his nickname from now on. "Deanna, we just met today, how do you know I'm not some serial killer?"

"Well, are you a serial killer?" Deanna squinted a little at her new friend.

"Of course not! But-"

"Then it's settled. I'll take the floor!"

Cas was about to protest, but he thought it might be kind of nice to have someone to hang out with, and just smiled instead. "Fine. Take these." He handed her some blankets and an extra pillow he had.

"Sure you wanna take the floor? That looks pretty uncomfortable to me."

Deanna raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say here?"

"No! No, I mean, I'll take the floor, you can sleep on my bed!"

"I think I'm fine here."

 

  
\--

 

 

"So, how was your first day of school here?"

It was 2 A.M., and Cas was starting to slur a little bit. With coffee, sure, he'd be fine, but without? That was a whole other story.

"Oh, it was grand. I met some guy named Castiel. Who even names their kid Castiel?"

However, this was nothing for Deanna. Cas let out a snort.

"Oh really? Tell me more about this Castiel kid. What's he like?"

"Well for one thing, he's a total dork."

"Interesting. I met someone named Deanna once."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She was a total dumbass."

"Oh yeah?" Deanna sat up & turned to Castiel. Cas met her gaze strongly.

"Yeah." Deanna raised an eyebrow.

"I just remembered something else about that one Castiel guy."

"Oh yeah?"

 

  
\--

 

  
"Do you think ... Do you think there is a heaven, Deanna?"

It was exactly 4:30 in the morning, and Cas was completely wrecked. No one dared to sleep, though. Sleep could wait for later.

"I ... I don't know Cas. Why? Did you lose somebody?"

Deanna was starting to get a little sleepy. Scratch that, she was dead tired. The two had somehow returned to their original position, Deanna on the floor, Cas on his bed right next to where Deanna lay, both staring at the ceiling. An air of comfort had settled itself over the room, and Deanna knew right that second that it would was gonna be like death for her to move away. She also knew that moving away wasn't optional for her.\

"Uh ... Nevermind."

"Alright, Cas." Deanna didn't want to push. But -"I'm here for you if you ever need anything, though."

Castiel took a moment to formulate a response.

"Thanks, that means a lot more than you think."

They both smiled.

 

\--

 

  
It was 5 A.M.. Both Cas and Deanna had fallen half asleep, smiles still laced delicately into their features.

 

  
\--

 

  
It was 6 A.M.. Cas was awake, Deanna wasn't.

Cas made his way to his feet and threw an affectionate glance towards Deanna's sleeping figure before pulling out a clean set of clothes and making his way to the shower. Cas liked cold showers. Not cool showers, not warm showers, especially not hot showers, but cold showers. They woke him up, made him feel alive. But today, Cas kept his shower lukewarm. He already felt alive enough to start the day.

When Cas was finished with his shower, he changed into a pair of jeans and that one black hoodie that he pretty much never took off. He took a look in the mirror, and was down the stairs to make himself some coffee. Again, he passed his cats on the way down, mewling at his feet. So, Cas filled the cats' food bowl before preparing the coffee maker. Get filter, put in the beans, fill with water, wait. He wondered when Deanna would wake up. Wait, wait wait. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing she didn't bring any clean clothes to change into. He supposed that he could borrow her one of his dress shirts - he never wore them anyways. Coffee's finished.

He brought two mugs of coffee back up to his room, one for himself, one for Deanna. Said person was still sleeping, of course.

"Deanna." Cas spoke firmly.

Nothing.

"Deanna!" He nudged her with his foot. "Wake up!"

A groan came from her mouth. "No."

"I made you some coffee?"

Her head shot up. "Coffee?"

Cas smiled, handing her a mug. She took the mug without a second of hesitation. Cas watched as she took a sip. Her eyes briefly flitted up to his. "Good?" He asked.

"You use the exact same creamer as I do!" She remarked before downing the entire mug. "Do you have any more?" She added, getting to her feet quickly, a very curious, very excited look on her face.

"Follow me."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhHH THE WHOLE STORY IS ESCALATING QUICKLY WHAT IS THIS

 

“So, Cas.” Deanna cleared her throat, noticing that she drank nearly all of his coffee. Okay, all. She drank all of his coffee. She scratched the back of her neck nervously. To this, Cas let out a chuckle with a murmur of ‘it’s fine’.

  
“Yeah, that. Also, do you think I could … I mean I didn’t really plan on staying the night so …”

  
“I understand. Would you like to borrow a pair of my clothes?”

  
A blush overcame Deanna's face. "Yeah, I mean ... If you don't mind?"

  
Cas smiled kindly. "No, it's no problem. Our shower is a tricky one, I'll have to show you how to use it."

  
\--

  
Deanna came out of the shower, her hair sopping wet and a towel wrapped around her middle. She wasn't planning on washing her hair, but damn if that shower wasn't the best shower she had ever used. She opened one of the closets, digging through it franticly. Once she found a hairdryer she let out a sound of triumph. She plugged it into the wall, turned it on, and started drying her hair.   
The towel was starting to slip, so she pulled it up higher. A little tighter around her breasts. Deanna didn't like them very much, they just got in the way. Once again, she tugged at the material around her chest, set down the hairdryer - her hair was pretty dry by now -, and pulled it as tight as the towel would allow. She held it firmly in place, turning around and checking her figure. She was only a little bit flatter, she noticed with a 'humph'.

  
Deanna knew not to waste time, so she went on getting dressed. Pulling her bra - ugh - over her chest along with an undershirt and one of Cas's dress shirts, before stepping into her underwear and pants. She always refused against wearing the same shirt two days in a row, as she always managed to spill something on them. She used the brush by the sink to get out all the snarls that got lost in the forrest of her hair. Brushing her hair always took way too long for her, so she was thinking about getting it cut short. _However_ , her hair was so long, she didn't feel like chopping it all off and then one day wishing she had it again. It took her forever to grow it out to the point it met her waist, and _goddamnit_ , she was going to keep it long until she couldn't stand it any longer.

  
She looked in the mirror, satisfied enough, grabbed her backpack that she brought over - it always had a first-aid kit and pads, just in case, so she made sure to always bring it along with her whenever she could - and went back downstairs where Cas was.

  
\--

  
Cas was sitting on a couch in the living room, watching TV, but not really.

  
"Hey. How long do we got 'till we start walking to ... wherever?" His friend called out, stopping in the doorway.

  
Cas could only look at her, amazed. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair, her bright green eyes - along with the bags under her eyes that she coined as 'proof she could really stay up as long as she says she does', the same pair of baggy jeans she wore yesterday, and ... Woah. Okay. She looked really good in a dress shirt. Wow.

  
Deanna was looking at him expectedly.

  
"Oh, bus! Yeah, we should probably get going now."

  
"Sure."

  
They made their way outside, a smirk on Deanna's face and the usual squinty expression on Cas's.

 

"You think they'll assume we did the do? I am wearing your clothes after all."

  
Cas let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth when he realized that it was, indeed, pretty loud.

  
"The do? What are you, five?" he teased.

  
"I dont think that fits in this context." Deanna shot back,

  
They both burst into laughter this time.

 

\--

 

When the bus stopped at Deanna's usual stop, she was seated in the same seat as Cas, chatting away about ... who knows, actually? They seemed to be having fun, smiling and laughing at each other. Sam walked down the aisle, and took the empty seat next to them.

He kept to himself until he noticed - "Deanna! I don't remember Dad buying you a dress shirt? Dont tell me!"

  
The bus was fairly loud today, so no one else noticed except Cas and Deanna. Deanna let out a snort. "What did I tell you, Cas?" The person in question redened and let out a nervous chuckle.

  
"We didn't do anything, Sammy. I just forgot an extra shirt," she briefly crinkled her nose up, "and Cas offered me one of his!"

  
"Of course, that's exactly what happened."

  
"Sam!"

  
He laughed through his nose. "Just don't do anything in front of me, okay?" With that he turned away, a triumphant smirk across his face.

  
_"Sam!"_

 

\--

 

It was lunch time, and so Deanna took her spot next to Cas again.

"Long time no see!"

  
"Deanna, it's only been two hours."

  
"Exactly! So, --"

  
"Didn't you bring a lunch today?" Cas cut her off, squinting at the spot where her lunch should be. Deanna just shrugged.

  
"I don't usually eat lunch."

"Well you should." he murmured, breaking off a piece of his sandwhich and offering it to Deanna. She thanked him, took it, inspected it a little, and popped it into her mouth.

  
"I'll take that into consideration. Now, like I was saying. Our history teacher, what house do you think?"

  
"Gryffindor." Cas said firmly, without hesitation. Deanna looked at him, taken aback.

  
"Wait ... no. That doesn't seem right. I vote Ravenclaw."

  
"Absolutely not!"

  
"Castiel Novak, I _will_ fight you on this!"

 


End file.
